Kiss Me Better
by TheWindAlchemist
Summary: Deidara... my finger got cut! 'Here, let me kiss it better then...' DeiHina OneShot


This was inspired by…

Well… I got this cut on my leg after biking on a forest trail in a park and I ran into… a lot of thorn bushes XD; my (boy)friend on Maple Story said he'd kiss it to make it better and… yeah…

Oneshot my friends, a DeiHina oneshot.

Enjoy pls lol XD

-:-

It was when she was very little that her best friend started doing this. Every time she'd get hurt (which was quite often) she would always run to him for comfort. And every time she did he'd always…

"_Deidara-kun! Deidara-kun!" a little girl of about five ran up to a boy up on a hill, holding her arm close to her chest. The boy, Deidara, glanced behind him as the girl tugged at the bottom of his shirt. "Hinata-chan? What happened? Are you alright?" he asked. _

_Hinata held up her pointer finger at him, revealing a small cut. "I was climbing a tree and cut my finger! What do I do?" she asked, almost crying at the pain she felt in her hand. Deidara took her hand and examined it carefully. "I know what'll make it better." He said, smiling. He pressed his lips gently to the cut, making Hinata blush a little. It made her heart jump a little, and she liked the feeling. _

"_How does it feel now?" he asked sweetly. "B-Better…" Hinata answered breathlessly. "That's good." He smiled at her. "Be careful from now on, okay?" he told her. "Y-Yeah! Thank you, Deidara-kun!" with that the little girl ran back home, her heart still beating fast and her face still red as a tomato. _

…He'd always kiss and make it better.

-:-

Over the years Hinata learned something from her small experiences with Deidara: Get hurt as much as possible to get his treatment. So as she was aging to be two-digits old (10) she got: Cut on the hand, cut on the arm, bruised on the leg, hit her head, and hit her nose on a pole while walking. She was thirteen now, and she learned of another thing with her experiences with Deidara: A little something called love.

Even though he was a little older than her, and both were growing older with age and maturity, they still kept this childish habit from when they were young. One time, when Hinata broke her arm, all that was really needed to stop the pain was for Deidara to kiss it. Maybe her body adapted to his lip's touch… or maybe it was something a little more.

"Deidara-kun… my neck hurts…" Hinata whined softly as the two sat on the sandy beach one warm evening. "What, did you sleep on that side all night last night?" he glanced at her with the smallest hint of worry on his face. "I guess… could you…" Hinata paused and blushed. Now that they were teenagers, asking him to kiss her neck was suddenly a big deal. Deidara chuckled softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Let me kiss it better." He pulled her closer and kissed her neck gently, sending chills down her spine. As usual, the pain melted from her body. "All better?" he asked; and suddenly, she realized that he had already pulled away from her. "Ah… y-yes… thank you." The two were silent as the sun set into the sea before them.

After a while, Hinata's eyes were starting to hurt. Staring at the sun for a long time was bad, and the pain wouldn't go away. "Mmn…" She murmured unintentionally loud enough for Deidara to hear. She rubbed her eyes as Deidara turned to look at her. "Something wrong?" he asked, putting a hand on her arm. "I-It's nothing… my eyes just hurt a little is all…" Deidara laughed softly. "You're not supposed to stare at the sun; you're supposed to stare at the colors it makes in the sky. Silly." He turned her to face him. "Let me kiss it better then." He pressed his lips to each closed eye softly before pulling away. Hinata was blushing a dark red by now.

It was too much. He was tempting her into something that would probably ruin their carefully built relationship. She bit her lip to keep herself under control, but only succeeded in biting too hard. The pain wouldn't go away, as always. But she wouldn't mention it – no way, that was asking too much. But today her body wouldn't listen.

"D… D-Deidara-kun…" she glanced at him and gasped when she saw him blush darkly. "Yeah?" he asked without returning her look. "M-M… My… my mouth is hurting…" She closed her eyes tightly and braced herself for some form of rejection. But instead she felt a warm hand cup her cheek. "Then…" he started, leaning closer to her. "Let me… kiss you better." He pressed his lips to hers gently. He didn't pull away as quickly as the other times. In fact, he pressed a bit harder, and Hinata couldn't help but kiss back.

They were never ones to hold their breath for long, and they pulled away eventually.

"A-Ah… H-H-Hinata-chan, I'm so sorry. That was uncalled for – I shouldn't have done that…!" Deidara buried his face in his hands as a dark blush crept onto his face. Hinata giggled softly, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. He stopped breathing for a second and turned suddenly to face her.

"H-Hinata-chan… I love you!" he declared. Hinata smiled. "I love you too, Deidara-kun." She replied.

They kissed again just as the sun disappeared behind the sea.

-:-

Hehehe….

Hehehehehehe…

First DeiHina Oneshot. Whaddaya think? Eh? Eh? :3

Thankz fer reading :D and sorry I haven't written anything DeiHina or Akatsu-Comedy lately x.x

Maple Story has taken over my soul. Completely. So yeah.

OH!

I've actually been working on a bunch of DeiHina story ideas. I'll only post them by title and mini-summaries, so yah. Tell me which one you wanna read. First.

1: A Different Kind Of Therapy – Hinata is Deidara's psychiatrist.

2: A Fairy Tale Threw Up On Romeo And Juliet – Hinata and Deidara fall in love while being in two rivaling delinquent families.

3: Bodyguards – A love triangle between Deidara and Sasori being bodyguards for Hinata.

4: Half-Blind Date – Deidara is nearly blind and meets a girl while his friend convinces him to go online dating.

5: It's A Vampire Thing – The Akatsuki are a group of feared vampires. Hinata, clinging to her last breath begs Deidara to take her with him after slaughtering her entire family. He agrees.

6: The Immortals – The Akatsuki are all immortal. Hinata is one of the few women who are immortal as well.

7: Volunteering – Hinata, against her father's will, keeps volunteering at the local arts fair. Deidara, new to the whole gig finds the volunteer an interesting find.

Now, some of these stories aren't finished yet. So yah D: tell me what sounds interesting to you if you want.


End file.
